


When did Stiles learn to dance like that?

by AriadnaL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Stiles, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Endgame Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everybody Wants Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Loves Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, Jailbait Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, POV Alternating, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles Stilinski-centric, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadnaL/pseuds/AriadnaL
Summary: A couple of situations in Jungle where Stiles uses his hips to get what he wants: with a barman to get booze, with another pack's emissary to get information and with a deputy to avoid getting grounded by his father.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Other(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 455





	1. He’s a tease

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a Stiles comfortable with himself, teasing everyone because he's underage and taking advantage of that. This fic doesn't have explicit sexual content, but I rated mature because of the rape attempt for the final chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's Brian? The lucky bastard who get to dance with Stiles for a night.

Brian was cleaning some glasses behind the bar while waiting for someone’s order. It was a lazy Friday at Jungle, there were just some regulars this early.

He was making something for a couple of blondes who had just tip him, when he realized they weren’t paying attention at him or any other barista, they were looking at someone at the dance floor.

Curious, he looked at the direction of their gazes and he found out that blondes weren’t the only ones appreciating the view, in fact, there were a lot of people currently eye fucking some guy dancing alone.

Ah, of course. It’s _that_ boy. There weren’t supposed to let minors at the club, but sometimes they needed more attractive people at the dance floor, and well, neither Brian nor any other barista was supposed to give Jailbait alcohol.

Brien knows that boy, he had been around for a while, maybe some months. Brian remembered the first days of the pretty brown at the club. He was rather uncoordinated, shy, always crashing with someone else, looking uncomfortable with himself more times than not. Brian had even felt pity for the poor boy.

He also remember when Bambi got comfortable in his bones, when he started to crash less, when some of the queens took him under their wing and taught him how to dance, when he started to dress more appealing, when people started to flirt with him. Baby-face had been at the club every Friday since, some Saturdays if you get lucky enough.

There are some pretty suggestive moves that the boy could make with his hips that aren’t supposed to be done outside a bed. Brian had almost succumbed to temptation before and just barely refrained to ask something from the boy (a dance? His number? To take him home?), as anyone of the staff that had seen the moves of his hips, really.

Sinful-hips was just that tempting. Defined biceps, little waist, round ass, long legs, sometimes he was wearing something tight that let everyone saw his surprising abs, big red mouth, whiskey eyes, moles that covered all his body…he was really captivating. Men and women agree.

It gets everyone curious, pretty boy is almost always alone, dancing by himself, refusing every proposition and getting in his personal bubble, letting the music guide him. It was obvious that the beauty knew of his effect on people, he was clearly proposed to have sex more than once every night, but he always refused to.

It was just before leaving the club, that he would pick some lucky bastard or a princess and dance for them, giving everything he had, letting the chosen person touch him, kiss him, giving them almost everything just before getting outside the building and leaving behind a frustrated someone.

Some could argue it’s part of his appealing.

The boy was probably almost legal, because he had been coming at the club for some months and he didn’t really look as a kid from the beginning.

Of course, there are people who don’t accept a “no”. There were the drunk ones that keep trying to touch moles-and-freckles, but the boy just graciously refuses them again and again, talking to them about the inappropriateness of their proposals, until they just give up. There were the handsome and pretty ones, used to get everything and everyone they wanted, getting bothered at his refusal, but even the regulars in the dance floor would try to block their way to the boy, as if making a barrier for him. It's always funny to watch someone trying to pass the barrier of people helping the boy.

Also, there were the aggressive ones. The ones that tried to force him to join them in a private room or worse, at home. Security is always watching for the aggressive ones. Brian knew there’s at least one guard always watching the boy, making sure everything was alright. Of course. the boy wasn’t the only one molested, but there had been a couple of awful situations before, so they preferred to keep an eye on him.

Interesting enough, those times someone get a little too aggressive, it was always the boy who put them in their place. He had probably taken personal defense classes or something, because every time someone tried to make him do something he didn’t want to, he easily stopped them with a practiced move. There was even the anecdote of some dickface who try to coerce cute-moles with a knife…he was knocked down by the boy before he could cut someone.

So yeah, people know lovely-hands enough to leave him alone and hope to be the chosen one at the end of the night.

“Oh my God, he’s looking this way" said one of the blondes to her friend, getting Brian out of his mind just in time to glance at the boy again.

What he saw was breathtaking.

Puffy-lips was currently moving his hips as if someone were fucking him then and there. Fuck, those moves shouldn’t be legal, he was seriously making a show of himself, letting his hands travel to his body as everyone enjoying the show probably wanted to do themselves: touching his ass, caressing his hips, covering all of his chest and ending at his head, one hand just under his bottom lip, almost getting sucked, the other at his hair, getting a hold of it just before dropping it.

And he was looking at him. Fucking doe-eyes was dancing for Brian right now. Was he dreaming?

“You’re some luckiest bastard! come on, get at the dance floor, Brian” said George, the nearest barista at him.

Not dreaming then, and of course he wasn’t going to let the opportunity leave. He jumped outside the bar and was in front of the boy in a record time.

“Well, hello there. What’s your name?” Asked the boy, getting Brian’s hands at his hips, never stopping his moves.

“Fuck, you have no idea how many times I…Brian, my name is Brian” forced himself to say, with wide eyes. He could touch, tonight he was able to touch, not only see the boy from a long distance as many others were currently doing. So what if he was getting a hard on for the boy’s thighs rubbing his crotch? What if he was going to be left with blue balls when the boy decided to leave? He’s allowed to touch right now.

“Hmm, you can call me Stiles?” said the boy, batting his eyelashes at him.

And Brian should have asked some questions like what kind of name is Stiles? Or Why me? Or even some worry questions like how old are you, again?, or isn’t that the name of the sheriff’s son?, but everything he had currently thinking was lost when long-lashes… no, Stiles (because he had a name now, he knew the name of the boy) surrounded his neck with firm hands and started to kiss Brian.

Brian decided there and then that he was going to enjoy the song, the dance for him, Stiles arms touching him and his tongue inside of Stiles’ mouth, lips biting his. Anything, everything to hear the little moans the boy let out.

“I would be grateful if you could get me a drink” said Stiles between kisses, with mischief.

Damn this boy and his beautiful mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's illegal to let minors inside a club, I'm not fomenting this activity, just needed it for the story.


	2. He’s a force to be reckoned with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets dazzled with Stiles' moves.

“Why are we here, again?” asked Isaac, while getting out of the car. Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison and he were currently outside of Jungle.

“Because we want information about the Brook pack and his Emissary is supposed to be here tonight” answered Allison for third time that night.

“Yeah, but why are we all here?” whined Isaac, he could be doing more relaxing things right now, like hanging at Derek’s loft with Erika and Boyd.

“Just in case” answered Scott. The Brook pack had requested a meeting with the Hale Pack, but there wasn’t any cue about the topic. Given their current luck with other packs, there were rather uneasy about it.

“But there’s a queue of at least 50 people!” whined Isaac because yeah, he wanted to get this done already.

“Allison and I could get in already if we asked nicely” said Lydia, dressed in a tight red dress.

“No, too risky, you wouldn´t have backup inside” declared Scott, frowning at the thought.

“Well then, what do you suggest? By the time we all make it to the front door, the Brook emissary could have already left the place and our opportunity would be gone” answered Lydia, as curtly as ever.

Just when Scott was about to start an argument with Lydia, Stiles said “Hmm, I can probably get Scott, Isaac and me inside, depending on who’s the guard tonight” said the boy, while looking at the door.

“What? How are you supposed to do that? And what do you mean by _depending who’s the guard tonight?_ ” asked Scott, curiously.

“Well, just let me…Yes! It’s Johnny. I can totally get us inside, come on guys” said Stiles, relieved, walking at the front door of the building before anyone could asked other question, leaving Scott and Isaac’s only option to follow him.

When the guys arrived at the beginning of the queue, Stiles completely demeanor changed. He was walking more confident, even gracefully, with a smirk on his face and a look of a completely flirting dude. “Hey, Johnny!” said Stiles, to the guard. How does he know the guard’s name?

“Hey Bambi, what’s up?” answered the tall man with a relaxed tone. Wait, what? Bambi?

“Oh. you know, we were just in the neighborhood an we wanted to dance a little, is there any opportunity you would let us in?” asked Stiles while batting his eyelashes at Johnny. Was he seriously trying to flirt with the guard hoping to get into the place?

“Hmm, I’m not sure I should let you three in, you’re probably more problems than it’s worth it” said the man with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, come on! You know none of the barmen are going to give us anything, and it would mean a lot for me. I promise we’re just gonna dance a little and we’ll be going our way in a couple of hours” said Stiles, entering the guard’s personal space to touch his arm delicately.

“Watch it, Jailbait, we’re all waiting for your birthday” warned the man, but he didn’t push Stiles, nor he even attempted to brush his touch.

“Come on, pleaaaase?” asked Stiles, doing his best imitation of Scott’s puppy’s eyes.

“Ahh, you’re gong to be the death of me. Okay, you can get in, but if you are in there when my turn is over, I’ll personally drag you and your friends out of the place, you hear me?” said Johnny, already making a signal to let them in.

“Yes! You’re a savior, Johnny, I’m in debt” said Stiles with a huge grin on his face.

Scott and Isaac followed Stiles inside of Jungle. What did just happen? How exactly did Stiles get them inside? How the hell does Stiles know the guard of the place like a friend? And why didn’t they need their fakes ID’s? Does Jonny know Stiles is a minor? And if he knows, why did he let them inside? Before any of the guys could ask those questions, Lydia and Allison were there.

“Oh great, you made it, the plan’s still the same?” asked Allison, who had entered with Lydia just a few minutes before them.

“Yes, you and Lydia are going to distract the emissary into letting us know what the meeting’s about, we’re all going to stay near to make sure you’re fine, but first, we need to find him” answered Stiles, looking for someone in the multitude of bodies dancing.

“We should act normal until we find him” said Isaac, wanting to get a drink.

“Good idea, Stiles and I are going to get drinks, you should all get at the dance floor” said Scott, waiting for everyone to nod before walking to the bar.

“Yeah…about that, I’m pretty sure we can’t buy alcohol” said Stiles with a little grimace.

“Why not? We have our fake ID’s” said Scott, raising a hand to get a barman.

“Yeah, sure, your fake ID which says you’re 28” Stiles snorted.

“Hey, Stiles! What are you doing here? Don’t you have school tomorrow or something?” asked a guy behind the bar, startling them both.

“Oh, hey Brian! Well, I’m here with some friends” said Stiles with a little smile. Brian? Exactly how many people of the staff does Stiles know? And how?

“Well, if you think you’re getting some booze from us just because of your pretty face, you’re seriously mistaken, sweetheart” said the barman, which really? This is the second man who even knowing Stiles’s age is shamelessly flirting with him. When does this started?

“Oh, come on, man! I’m almost 18! Wait, have you been here since the place opened? Can you make me a favor?” said Stiles, getting an idea.

“Oh, believe me, pretty boy, we’re all waiting your birthday. And yes, I’ve been here all night, what do you need?” asked Brian with a sigh.

“We’re looking for this man” said Stiles, showing the barista a photo of the Brook’s emissary that was on his phone.

“Mhm, yeah, he’s been here for a while, he’s in the sofas near the stairs, but I don’t really advice you to get near him, he’s probably been looking for someone to get to a private room given the twinks he has dance with” said Brian with a frown.

“Wait, is he gay?” asked Stiles with wide eyes.

“Well, he’s ogling only the guys, so I would say yes” said Brian with a shrug.

“Damn it” murmured Stiles. “Anyway, thank you Brian! I’ll return the favor next time” said Stiles with a smirk while biting his bottom lip. Who would say Stiles was really good at getting information?

“I’ll be waiting, sinful-hips” said Brian, starting to fuck eyed Stiles. Which, iugh, Scott seriously didn’t want to get the implications of more than one old man ogling his best friend. That was just wrong in so many ways.

And now, while they were walking towards their friends, Scott realized something a little alarming. Stiles wasn’t falling or crashing all around the place, he hasn’t since they entered. In fact, he was moving between the bodies like it was a daily occurrence for him, Scott could almost say his moves were a little sensual, which seriously, what? Also, he wasn’t the only one who thought that, if the looks some men and women were giving his friend were any indication.

They had been in there for less than 30 minutes and Scott had already felt the necessity to protect Stiles’ virtue more times than he had for Allison since they started dating. Stiles wasn’t even wearing anything scandalous to receive some of the dirty looks, he was wearing a pair of almost-too-tight black jeans and a loose t-shirt.

They thankfully reached the little circle the rest of the pack had made without anyone bad touching his best friend, little miracles.

“Well, there’s a problem” started to said Stiles, getting anyone’s attention. “He’s here, at the sofas, but he’s not going to be interested in you Lyds, nor any other girl, really” said Stiles with a little grimace.

“Well, damn. Scott isn’t really a good dancer, maybe Isaac should try” suggested Allison.

“What? Are you crazy? Even if I can dance better than Scott, I know nothing about distracting guys while seducing them, I’ll get nothing of him” said Isaac, a little panicked.

“Relax everyone, Stiles will do it, right, Stiles?” said Lydia, as if sending uncoordinated, ADHD graceless Stiles was the perfect solution.

“Oh? yeah, I think so. I just need- can you make me look a little more interesting, Lyds?” said Stiles, facing the girl before Lydia started to mess with his hair.

“There. Now, look, the plan is the same, you try to get the information and we’re going to stay near enough just in case anything gets wrong. Scott and Isaac are going to listen to everything you say so that you can call for backup any moment or tell us to not bother, get it?” said Lydia, seriously.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll probably need a better song to dance, though” said Stiles.

“Okay, Allison will get the DJ to play something more appealing, don’t worry” reassured Lydia just before Stiles walked to the dance floor.

When Stiles reached a good place at the dance floor where the emissary could easily see him, he started to move his hips a little, just following the beat of the music. When the song changed though, he smiled and closed his eyes. It was as if the song was made to be dance by him, his moves were more than a little suggestive, his hands were travelling for all his body, he even raised his shirt a little to show more skin. The pack was all gaping at him (except for Lydia), since when did Stiles could move like that?

Even when people asked to dance with him, Stiles just refused them and continue dancing as if he was payed for it, he really was giving a show.

It was sometime between the end of the fourth song and the beginning of the fifth that the man they were all looking for made a move with Stiles, guess he liked the show too.

Stiles smirked when he saw him and let him get near enough to dance chest to chest. Some time between the eight and the nineth song, Stiles started to get more forward, rubbing his ass at the man and giving him some pecks here and there between songs.

Scott had seriously wanted to get Stiles to stop and take him home, away of the dirty looks of everyone, refraining himself just when Lydia gave him a stop-being-dramatic look.

Scott had already lost the count of the songs when Stiles turned his back to the man and started to walk away, presumedly with the information they needed, if the triumph in his face was any indication.

But of course, nothing is just that easy with them, why would it, right? Just before Stiles could reach the end of the dance floor, the man called angry at him “Hey, wait! Where are you going?” and started to follow him.

 _‘That’s our cue’_ thought Scott, already reaching for his friend, but before any of the pack could reach his friend, the strangest thing happened. Everyone on the dance floor who was between Stiles and the emissary got in the way of the latest, working as obstacles for Stiles to successfully disappeared between the bodies in the club. “Wait! Damn it! Get out of the way!” shouted the man.

“We should probably get going, I have what we needed” said Stiles when he reached his friends, already walking to the exit.

It was just when they were inside of the Jeep, driving to their homes, that Scott was able to ask “Hey, Stiles?”

“Yeah, buddy?” said his friend, while driving.

“What was all that about?” asked Scott, incredulously.

“What? What are you talking about?” asked Stiles with a frown.

“You know, all the getting us inside of the club without waiting, you knowing the staff, your moves in there and the way everyone helped you escape at the end?” highlighted Scott, because it was obvious what he was talking about.

“Oh, well. You know, I like to dance at there sometimes, so I get to know the staff. The thing at the dance floor… I really don’t know; they were all regulars if they knew me. It’s probably just their way to be empathic, you know? Helping someone to get away of a furious guy? It happens occasionally and they are really helpful, so I just don’t question them” said Stiles, shrugging at the end.

And well, there was a more serious conversation they needed to have if someone bad touching his best friend before trying to get him into a private room was a occasional thing for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make sure, Lydia is supposed to know about Stiles skills because she's smart and has noticed the changes in his friend, that's why she's not surprised.


	3. He’s a menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs to make sure a deputy doesn't tell his father about his encounters at clubs.

Why was he at a pub this late of a Friday night? Certainly not to get fun, that was clear. Deputy Michael Taylor and his partner, Jordan Parrish, were supposed to investigate a drug dealing in Jungle; therefore, their current situation.

“We should separate us to talk to the staff and some clients” suggested Parrish, when they entered the place.

“Yeah, sure, you just want to flirt with someone. Come on, let’s get this done” said Michael before heading for the bar. He needed a drink.

He had been sitting at the bar for a couple of minutes, drinking a whiskey, rethinking his life’s choices, when he saw him.

Was that-? Dear God, he seriously needed some glasses because he could almost swear that it was the Sherriff’s son at the dance floor. The very underage son of the Sherriff who was dancing as a Stripper at the dance floor of a gay club. The hell? Michael was petrified. ‘ _Who would say Stiles could put some moves like that? Wait, what? No! you can’t seriously think he’s hot_ ’ thought Taylor for himself, widening his eyes more and more while watching Stiles.

Holy shit, the boy was now rubbing his ass at some stranger. Was that legal? It shouldn’t be legal even if the boy wasn’t underage. He’s almost 18, right? What should he do? Should he confront the boy? Take him home? Tell the Sherriff so he could come himself and take him home? Ask Parrish for backup?

Jesus, Stiles was kissing the stranger now. Open mouthed, fully tongued kissing the guy he was dancing with. Since when had the boy grow up? He was putting some slutty moves in there. Taylor had seriously never seen someone dancing as filthy as him before (not that he has seen a lot of people making out while dancing, but whatever). Should he stop the boy? Does he want to? He was almost getting a boner just for seeing the boy dance. Which, how inappropriate, right?

He wasn’t against homosexual relationships, he was an open-minded guy, but he really doubted the Sherriff would be pleased to know some of the thoughts Michael was having for his son right now. Not that the people around weren’t having the same thoughts. Some of the people at the dance floor, others at the sofas and even the ones at the bar next to him were giving Stiles some pretty dirty looks that should make him blush. Even some baristas and guards were smirking at the show, because it was a show. It was as if Stiles were testing how many people he could get aroused in record time. Has the boy not shame? What would his father say?

He was still debating with himself what should he do, when he saw it. Lucky jerk was touching below the clothes while getting acquaintance of Stiles body and given the trail of his hands, he was aiming for Stiles’ ass. Michael was moving before he could think about it. In mere seconds, the deputy was grabbing both of the bastard’s hands, getting between him and Stiles. “Get lost” said Michael with the deep voice he used at work to intimidate people and a grumpy face which got the moron to leave terrified.

“Taylor? What are you doing in here?” asked Stiles, startled at the man and everything that has just happened.

“What am I doing in here? What the hell are you doing here, Stiles!? Showing yourself like a hooker and letting that bastard touch you!” shouted the deputy to make himself heard above the music. It was as if the boy has just got the situation because his eyes widened, and he mouth opened a little at the other man’s words.

“Wait, I was- I didn’t- I can explain it” said Stiles, in a rush, clearly looking for an excuse.

“Really? because I was going to call your dad for you to explain to him” said Taylor, getting his stern tone.

“No! no, wait, please” said Stiles while getting closer to the deputy an putting a hand in Michael’s arm, as to stop him. Shit, seeing the boy dancing before had seriously backfired because when Stiles’ hand touched him, he gulped hard.

“Oh” said the boy a little dazzled after obviously seeing Michael’s reaction. “You know, I don’t think calling my dad would be the best idea for neither of us” said Stiles after a while.

“Are you…are you blackmailing me?” asked Michael, shocked.

“No! Of course not! Just- okay maybe a little if that’s what it takes to get you to listen to me” said Stiles, with a guilty face “But no, seriously, I cause that reaction in a lot of people, I was just wondering if there’s some way for you to never mention this to do my dad. It’s in everyone’s best interest! Really! He doesn’t need the heart attack, I wouldn’t get grounded and you-” but Stiles just shrug at the end, without finishing his sentence.

“I what, Stiles?” asked the deputy, more interested than he should.

“I could, maybe, dance for you? Only if you want me to! I’ve been said I’m a good dancer and you looked interested just now so I thought-” but he was stopped by Taylor.

“I’m old enough to be your dad, Stiles” said Michael, which, not the point he should be making.

“Well, not really, my dad is a little older than what he says, and you’re not married so it would be a win-win situation, right? just, not a word to my dad, please?” said Stiles, batting his eyelashes while getting more comfortable in the deputy’s personal space.

“I’m not the only deputy here, Parrish should be near” said Michael again, having less and less excuses.

“I can totally talk with him later, he owes me a favor” said Stiles, biting his bottom lip, getting his arms around the deputy’s neck and moving a little his hips, rubbing them with Michael’s thigh.

“Shit. You’re such a manipulative bastard” said Michael, while grabbing the boy’s hips with his hands and taking him even near than before.

“I know, believe me, it keeps me awake at night” said Stiles with a smirk, perfectly closing the deal with a kiss. Damn it, when is the boy’s birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't judge Taylor, he's only human and besides, he just made out with Stiles a little, nothing serious.


	4. He’s not available

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone who can't accept a "no".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, this chapter is why I put the "rape attempt" tag. Again, there's nothing explicit in here, but if you’re uncomfortable, you can ommit this chapter.  
> I wasn't sure to post this one because it's a little different from the others, but I already wrote it and I wanted an Endgame Sterek.

To say that a lot of people were waiting for Stiles Stilinski 18th birthday was an understatement. He had been teasing half of Beacon Hills since a couple of months ago, and not only with his moves at Jungle or any other club (because he was a teenager, of course he would go dance weekly), but also at any opportunity he had.

He always wears tight jeans now. He moves his hips just enough to make you stare at him every time he wants it. He let his hair grow a little too long for people to wonder how it would feel to grab it while kissing him senseless.

It’s a game to him, really, to see how many people are willing to fucked him even before he turns 18. He’s always cleaning his sweat with his shirt at lacrosse, making his abs visible for everyone near enough, giving a mischievous smirk at anyone he catches ogling him. He’s also very shamelessly flirting with the deputies of his dad when he can get away with it, leaving a blushed lady or a shocked man behind when he make lunch for his dad. He’s also very much offering himself at Jungle every Friday night, making up with a chosen one until he can leave behind a very aroused someone.

How has his dad not noticed it, seriously? (probably because no one wanted to have a I-think-your-son-is-pretty-hot-and-a-tease conversation with the sheriff).

And one would think the boy would lost his v-card (or had already lost it, because there’s no way he didn’t learn how to move his hips outside a bedroom) with someone his age, right? like any other teenager, so why, exactly, was he trying to seduce the ones who can already vote?

The answer’s easy: he liked older people. And by that he means older people like Jackson-one-year-older-already-legal, Derek-seven-years-older-and-hot or Peter-Hale-pretty-illegal-shit kind of old. Stiles wasn’t picky with age.

It was also a wonder why nobody had tried to get what they wanted from boy before, until someone just try to force him at school, and everyone lost their shit.

Stiles had stayed until late to practice for lacrosse because he missed some trainings due to supernatural-stuff and, contrary to his furry friends, he needed the practice to get better. He was dressing himself after taking a shower, when someone grabbed him by the hips, pushing him against a chest from behind, how had he gotten so close without Stiles noticing him?

“Whoa, there, buddy, not touching” said Stiles, trying to get out of the grab and turn to face the guy.

“Shit, you feel even better than I thought, baby” said the stranger, which, fuck, he sounded like a grow man, how has he entered the school, the locker room?

“Seriously man, leave me alone. How did you ever entered here?” said Stiles, fighting the hold of the stranger. Fuck, how strong was this man? The hold was most certainly going to leave some bruises.

“Fuck, you smell so good” said the stranger, rubbing his crotch at Stiles’ ass. Holy shit, was that an erection? Wait, smell? Was that a reference to-

Yep, those were some fangs he was feeling at his neck, shit, shit shit. “Okay, okay. I know I can’t outrun a wolf. I’ll listen what you want me to do, just… loose the hold a little? Please? It’s hurting me” said Stiles as calm as he could, he just needed to get to the front pocked of his jacked.

“Mmm, good boy” said the stranger, softening the hold of his hands on the boy’s hips, letting Stiles turn around.

It happened fast. Stiles used all his force to kick the rapist in the crotch, making a run for his Jacket, grabbing a fist of mountain ash to throw at him, commanding it to make a circle around him. The wolf was furious, he roared loud enough that Stiles fell to the floor, sitting, but at least didn’t need to call the pack, Scott and Derek were at the locker room in less than 10 minutes.

“What the hell happened? Stiles are you okay?” asked Scott, seeing with widened eyes the beta locked in the circle of mountain ash.

“I-yes, I think so” said Stiles, still at the floor, feeling the fear now, he was going to be forced by a stupid werewolf, what the hell?

“Stiles, breath, come on, you need to breath, listen to my breathing and try to match it” said a different voice, was Derek helping him out of a panic attack? How did that happen? “That’s it, like that, you’re okay now Stiles, I promise” said Derek, holding the boy in his arms.

After they took care of the beta, after they called Sherriff Stilinski to comfort Stiles, after they took the boy home, after he took another bath to get the feeling of the wolf’s arms away and after Derek spooned him on bed to sleep, only then he felt safe enough again.

Stiles didn’t go dance for a couple of weeks, but he eventually get to the point were he could go out at clubs again, and if he was always accompanied by a grumpy looking Hale and he only make up with said Hale, well, it was a pity for anyone else, not for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to make sure nothing that happens in this chapter is Stiles' fault. He has the right to enjoy his sexuality without worrying about predators, okay?


End file.
